Long's Homestead
Long's Homestead is a small farm in between Posie's Glow and Currie on King Island, Tasmania. Built by former NCR Army officer Micheal Long, the homestead is a small, tidy affair run by the old man. Very rarely visited, unless someone knows Long, they won't ever find this place. In 2287, the homestead is still run and occupied by Long. History Long's Homestead was constructed in the summer of 2286-2287, specifically the two months of December and January. Built entirely by Micheal Long, the homestead was built around a Californian Sequoia Tree which reminded Long of his home back near the town of New California Republic. He had been away from his home in California since 2281 and the long years had made him homesick. While the site wasn't ideal for a farm, Long could not pass up on such a solid and esteemed reminder of his roots. Much of the farm was built by Long by hand. Using a hatchet given to him by his father before he left home, Long cut Eucalypts and Gums down, fashioning planks, walls, roofs and floors out of them. The summer proved hot and dangerous for the old man, who was often laid low by heatstroke. However, military discipline brought him through till the end of the project. By early January 2287, Long's Homestead was completed. Layout Long's Homestead is a small place, consisting of only a small, two-room Farm House, an outhouse, a Barn and a Brahmin Pen. The Farm House and the Barn mark the edges of the property, with the Brahmin Pen and a small garden separating the two. Directly in between the two buildings rests the outhouse. This far from civilisation, Long has little to fear from raiders and pirates and as such there are no defensive features around the settlement. The Farm House The Farm House is the principal location of Long's Homestead, housing the veteran's primary living quarters. The two-room building is built sturdily out of rough-cut wood planks, with some corrugated steel helping to waterproof the roof. The structure itself is divided into a few smaller sections, namely a kitchen-dining-living room in one room and a bedroom in the other. The Farm House is spartan, with few decorations or items of furniture other than those completely necessary. The bedroom is a single mattress on a Pre-War metal cot, with a small dresser to hold the few clothes Long has. In the other room, a small shelf holding some Pre-War books is the only luxury found. The dining room table is simply a long plank atop two boxes and the kitchen is merely a wood-fired stove with a few pots and pans. The Barn The Barn is the second location of interest at Long's Homestead. In this tall wooden structure, almost all practical activities occur. Dozens of crates litter the structure, filled with packaged foods and preserves. Hanging from the middle of the structure, a dead Roo can be found, it's throat slit and bleeding. Near the back of the structure, wedged between two crates of packaged corn and carrots a small footlocker can be found. In this footlocker, Long's most prized possessions can be found: namely, his NCR Army equipment. Brought with him since Hawaii, this footlocker is essentially a physical reminder of Long's old life. In the footlocker is Long's Service Rifle, his Mantle trooper body armour and a New California Republic flag. This footlocker very rarely sees the light of day, instead being hidden away for a more dangerous time. Relations Long very rarely deals with outside parties, instead preferring to remain at his Homestead. However, no one can be truly entirely fully self-sufficient and so Long still interacts with other groups. Fisher Families The Fisher Families are one of the most common trade partners of Long's Homestead - though this doesn't make trade a common occurrence! Fishers worshipping at Posie's Glow will often see the lonesome Californian in the hills nearby to their holy site. Long will often approach them, trading fruits, vegetables and hides in exchange for rifle ammunition and spare parts. Hobson Bay Trading Company Hobson Bay is a significantly rarer trading partner of Long's Homestead, though still valued. Hobson Bay has a much greater supply of equipment and goods than the Fishers and almost all of it is in much better condition than the maritime group. Hobson Bay trades similar goods with Long, though often in greater amounts than what is exchanged between Long and the Fishers. Category:Tasmania Category:Places